Human powered vehicles including but not limited to bicycles have long relied on foot pedals as providing a user-interface and contact point and for providing a means of power transfer between a user and the vehicle. One basic foot pedal for bicycles and other human powered vehicles is commonly referred to as a “flat pedal” which comprises at least one generally flat, broad surface for receiving a human foot and an axle or spindle to render the pedal rotatable relative to a crank arm with which the pedal is connected. Flat pedals, including those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 444,258 to Tillinghast, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, are relatively easy to use as a user may simply step on and off the pedal. Such devices, however, fail to maximize power transmission between a user and a vehicle as a user may generally only apply force to the pedal during a down-stroke. Flat pedal systems also fail to provide a secure connection between a user and a vehicle resulting in reduced handling and comfort in certain situations.
To address certain shortcomings of flat pedals, pedal “clip” systems evolved. Pedal “clips” are also commonly referred to as “cages” or “toe cages” and are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,732 to Okajima, for example, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such devices provide a pedal portion that extends above and around an upper portion of a user's foot and in many cases also provide for straps and/or buckles to secure a user's foot to a pedal. These devices enable greater power transfer and pedaling efficiency as compared to flat pedals. Such devices and systems, however, provide safety concerns wherein users may not be able to easily connect and disconnect from pedal clips. In certain situations, such as track cycling wherein a user or rider has minimal need for engaging and disengaging a pedal, these systems are still desirable. However, for the vast majority of riders, these systems fail to provide a level of user-friendliness and safety required for frequently connecting to and disconnecting from pedals.
Relatively recently, “clipless” pedal systems have been developed to address various shortcomings of both flat pedals and pedal clips. The term “clipless”, at least as used herein, refers to a category of pedals that provide a secure connection between a user's foot or shoe and the pedal but does not involve the use of a toe clip or cage. Such devices, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,382 to Steinberg, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, generally provide mechanical connections between a pedal and a cleat or similar feature provided on the bottom of a user's shoe. Such devices typically provide a mechanical connection similar to a ski binding wherein a portion of a pedal is spring loaded or otherwise biased toward a closed position for selectively securing to a cleat or other interface provided on the sole of a cycling shoe. Known clipless pedals and clipless pedal systems, however, fail to provide various features, structure, and advantages of the present disclosure.